youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Houdini Scooters
-Scooters Houdini '(SCM001) was born into the Scooters Pack on April 20, 2007. His Mother was Raven and his father was Thunder Cat, the Alpha pair. He had two sisters named Zeberd (SCF002) and Ermintrude (SCF003), all of them survived. When Houdini was two years old he started roving, he roved at the Whiskers for first time and was extremely successfully managing to mate with the alpha female Flower and a subordinate female Rumour, in spring both females gave birth to Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii from Flower and Amira, Rita, Ella and Alexander from Rumour. Next winter he roved at the Young Ones and had big success mating with the alpha female Shatter when Youssarian was distracted, but is not sure if the pups were fathered by him or Youssarian. He was a strong wolf and fought until ascending to the beta rank. Although he had big success he stopped roving and he concentred more in the beta duties like patroling, marking the territory and helping in fights. When he was five years old he went roving at the Jackals, he managed to mate with the alpha female named Almira that was in need of a mate and with a subordinate female called Shira. Later on the Scooters got infected with rabies killing many members and with raven's death it was going worse, He left with his younger brothers Appa and Momo on a roving trip to escape from the disease too. They roved at the Commandos but where chased away, Houdini separated from his brothers and roved at the Young Ones. He mated with the Young Ones alpha female named Frost when Youssarian wasn't paying attention, later Youssarian spotted them and attacked him, when he finally escaped Youssarian catched up and attacked again, he could escape, but was badly wounded. Later he reunited again with his brothers Appa and Momo and later they teamed up with Wollow and Karim that left the scooters land. Days later Super Furry Animal was away from the pack so Houdini took the chance and mated with her. After a few days he found Rocket Dog, Houdini, Appa and Momo teamed up with her, Houdini mated with Rocket and stayed all together the whole night, it seemed like the start of a new pack. But the next day they abandoned her. Seeing the females started falling to the rovers. Youssarian moved dens to avoid them, it worked Houdini and the other males visited their den and it was empty. But a days later Momo and Houdini tracked them finding Snow, Houdini stayed with her and then mated while Momo catched up with Super Furry Animal. At this moments Youssarian was taking a nap and the other males hunting. After an hour Youssarian spotted Momo mating with Animal and chased him off while doing this he found Houdini and Snow and gave chase too. The following day Houdini and his brothers Appa, Momo, Wollow and Karim visited the Young Ones while Wollow and Karim were chased off by the resident males, Momo took the chance to mate with Super Furry Animal. Later Houdini and Appa were chased. Soon after snow almost drowns in the river later she got out weak and freezing, Houdini was around there and tried to help but Youssarian and the pack approached and chased him off, later Snow died. After a few days he went roving at the Sequoia, but he wasnt the only one Timber from the Young Ones was roving too, they attempted to fight but before they could Big Will chased them off. Later he teamed up with his brothers Appa, Momo, Karim and Wollow. They visited the Jackals where most of the males were roving, they kicked out the remaining resident males, in need of unrelated males they were accepted into the pack. Houdini took over as alpha male next to Opera. Although they constantly establsihed dominance Houdini's brothers keept mating with the females. In spring the Jackals males that were roving returned, but they chased them off not letting them back in. In spring Opera gave birth to Arah, Sondheim, JD, Igraine, Tequila, Cizar and Leroy. The Pack found Autumn's den, along with an abandoned pup. They took her back to the pack and later ended up cruelly killing the defenseless pup. 'Litters: 'Flower' *First Litter: Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii. 'Rumour' *Second Litter: Amira, Rita, Ella and Alexander. 'Almira' *Third Litter: Mandala, Snert, Luella and Eleusine. 'Rocket Dog' *Fourth Litter: Lotte, Enili, Firefly, Teshrak and Falco. 'Opera' *Fifth Litter: Arah, Sondheim, JD, Igraine, Tequila, Cizar and Leroy. Family: Mother: Raven Father: Thunder Cat Brothers: None Sisters: Zeberd and Ermintrude. Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Jackals Wolves